Heladas de la Epifanía
by YukairiN
Summary: Se recuerda, como cada año, el por qué de todo aquello. Lo repite cuantas veces le es necesario. Un mantra sagrado que le permite mantenerse tan firme, como sólo la Madre Rusia es capaz de encarar a su más fiel amigo y, a la vez, su más odiado castigo.


**Título:** Heladas de la epifanía.  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> Se recuerda, como cada año, el por qué de todo aquello. Lo repite cuantas veces le es necesario. Un mantra sagrado que le permite mantenerse tan firme como sólo la Madre Rusia es capaz de encarar a su más fiel amigo y, a la vez, su más odiado castigo.  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 774, según Word.  
><strong>Notas y Datos anexos:<strong> ¿Qué puedo decir? Estoy que me lleva la chingada del frío, así de directo como lo leen. Y como el exceso de té y cafeína en las venas al final es una fuerza mayor, decidí terminar esta cosa que tenía acumulando polvo en mi disco duro desde hacía tiempo. Es raro, no tiene pies ni cabeza y a pesar de todo me agradó bastante, puesto que siento que plasmé lo suficientemente bien la "relación" tan ambigua de estos. No se imaginen nada bizarro, por amor a dios. Es un friendship amorfo y retorcido, puesto que Hima-san no ha puesto mucho de su parte para explicarse, así que me tomé la pequeña libertad de hacerlo a mi modo.

_Enjoy~_

* * *

><p>•<p>

**Heladas de la Epifanía**

•

El crepitar de la chimenea es agradable en medio del pétreo silencio. El ruso se mantiene cerca a esta, disfrutando del calor que emana porque sabe que dentro de poco será solo un vago recuerdo perdido entre la escarcha.

Tiene un gran baso lleno de vodka en una de sus manos enguantadas, la mirada fija en el fuego, la bufanda férreamente colocada y sus ropajes parecen más pesados de lo que usualmente serían pese a que apenas los demás países describirían el clima en Moscú ligeramente más gélido, mostrando así la muerte del otoño para dar paso al arrasador invierno.

_Pero ellos no sabían nada._

Simplemente espera con paciencia en la comodidad de su amplio y acojinado sillón individual. Con el tiempo ha aprendido. A callar, a esperar, a dar para recibir. A aceptar año con año y a tender la mano para que aquel que nunca falla a su palabra para que siempre le cobije bajo su sombra.

Una pequeña risita escapa de sus cuerdas vocales. Puede escucharlo, cómo se desliza hacia su solitario hogar. Cómo el ruido de sus pisadas anuncia su llegada y cómo el susurro de su grueso abrigo choca contra sus ventanales en un mudo mensaje que sólo él podría entender. Y luego de unos instantes, el chirrido de la puerta principal abriéndose se hace presente en el silencio.

Las llamas que crujían juguetonas, lamiendo la leña con paciencia infinita, finalmente han cedido a la ventisca que se cuela por los pasillos, arrancándole una renovada sonrisa.

Él entra. Con paso firme que hace eco en las paredes y en los amplios pasillos, el gélido viento invernal choca contra su pecho hasta hacerle doler y los papeles que reposan vagamente en el escritorio vuelan y caen como el sol cediendo al anochecer.

Iván deja su trago a un costado, en ésa preciosísima mesa ratona que tanto le gusta. Ha llegado el momento, y tal como aprendió a esperar, también ha aprendido a no desear abandonar antes de que el tiempo llegue. Se irgue cuan alto es, imponente y aún así conservando ese halo de infantilismo que le caracterizaba.

_Un acuerdo mudo, un precio justo._

Le recibía como si fuera un viejo amigo, puesto que así era y así sería siempre.

Y él se deja cobijar por esa obscura gabardina raída y pesada, pero eternamente fría, de aquel que siempre está dispuesto a ayudarle. Es un abrazo que le hace tiritar, pero que a pesar de ser rígido está lleno de una camaradería incomprensible para los demás.

No hacen falta palabras. Un escalofrío que le cala hasta los huesos recorre su cuerpo casi con morbosidad que, a pesar de su crudeza, no provoca ni el más mínimo trastabillo en su pétrea sonrisa de infante. Los grisáceos e impenetrables ojos del General Invierno le observan fijamente, tal como el año anterior, el anterior a ése y a tantos otros que han pasado por sus tierras.

Es un ritual que se ha convertido en una costumbre entre ellos.

_Porque todo tiene un costo._

Y a pesar del paso de los siglos, Iván sigue siendo trémulo a la presencia del sabio y eterno que parece hecho de mismísimo alabastro, como el glacial paraje que se pierde en los tintes fríos de un agonizante crepúsculo invernal. La rutina no evita que las piernas le rehílen debajo del abrigo o que las manos le transpiren humedeciendo sus guantes de piel.

El tacto mortecino del mayor es casi como zambullirse en el agua congelada del río Moscova. Era como su corazón parara de latir por interminables segundos y se le hiciese imposible llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones, paralizando su cuerpo en totalidad.

Al final, inhala profundamente, sintiendo como el pecho le quema. Se lo debe a él que tanto le ha entregado y que durante sus tantas noches de soledad le hace compañía, en susurros del viento, silbando en medio de su desdicha.

El eslavo no puede evitar cerrar los ojos al último segundo, mientras que el mayor exhala su aliento ártico cerca de su rostro sonrojado por las bajas temperaturas a las que está expuesto. Se recuerda, como cada año, el por qué de todo aquello. La gran guerra del norte, la invasión de Napoleón, el ataque de la Alemania Nazi y tantas otras… **(2)**

Lo repite cuantas veces le es necesario. Un mantra sagrado que le permite mantenerse tan firme como solo alguien como Iván Braginski puede serlo. Como sólo la Madre Rusia es capaz de encarar a su más fiel amigo y, a la vez, su más odiado castigo.

Porque simplemente, y a pesar de todo, odia el invierno.

_Y él… Él lo sabe mejor que nadie._

* * *

><p>Típico de mí. Ya deben estar hartos, si es que alguien me lee, de que todo lo que escriba tenga que tener algún dato histórico. Pero no puedo evitarlo, así que ahí vamos (sé que me aman… o al menos eso espero).<p>

**(1)** ¿Qué por qué heladas de la epifanía? Pues un motivo meramente estético y falta de imaginación puesto que no tenía ni remota idea de cómo llamarle a esta cosa. El concepto en sí no es más que otro nombre para el famosísimo Invierno Ruso (que su fama se ha hecho) y tengo entendido comprende el periodo de enero.

**(2) **Ahí va la lección de historia a la rápida. Salve, ¡oh!, Wikipedia-sama.  
><strong>1. <strong>En La gran guerra del norte, Carlos XII de Suecia invadió la Rusia de Pedro el Grande. Las 35.000 tropas suecas fueron diezmadas, y sólo 19.000 salieron con vida de aquel invierno. La Batalla de Poltava en 1709 marcó el final del Imperio sueco.

**2.** En 1812, La Grande Armée de Napoleón invadió Rusia con 610.000 hombres. El ejército de Napoleón terminó con 100.000 hombres (reduciéndose más, puesto que aún murieron en la retirada).  
><strong>3<strong>. La Alemania Nazi atacó en 1941 (la tal operación barbarroja), pero las fuerzas soviéticas contuvieron dicho ataque en la estepa rusa. Las fuerzas soviéticas detuvieron a Alemania justo en las afueras de Moscú y las derrotaron en la Batalla de Stalingrado, en el mes de enero de1943.


End file.
